Futile
by Cee-CeetheHedgie
Summary: Two-shot - Amy tries to confront her feelings once and for all while dealing with an irritating hangover. And on her birthday, no less.


The sun streams through the window, blinding me as I awaken. Birds chirp outside, greeting the harsh daylight with their morning song. On a normal day, I would happily get up and throw open the curtains and just about keep myself from singing with them. But this isn't a normal day. So right now, I just want to throw my pillow at them and hope that they shut up, but my persistent headache and lack of energy refuses me that particular luxury.

The stench of alcohol hits my nostrils, making my head pound even more as I try, in vain, to right myself. I clutch my stomach with a groan, trying to quell the bile that is trying to force its way up my throat and reach out with my free hand, trying to catch the air around me to stop the room from spinning. Since when do rooms spin, anyway?

Oh, that's right. Since I allowed my friends to force a couple of bottles of liquor down my throat as soon as the clock hit midnight, signalling the start of my first day as an eighteen year old. An adult.

My said friends came into focus, although my vision was still a little blurry around the edges. They were sprawled over every available surface in my bedroom, snoring and acting like the bunch of drunkards they are. Blaze's head was peeking out from behind the sofa, still fast asleep. I briefly wondered how on Mobius she managed to sleep so deeply kneeling down, but quickly brushed the thought away as the headache reminded me of its presence.

Making my way over to the bathroom to splash water on my face to make my drowsy senses wake up, I almost tripped on a gloved hand that was attached to a black and partially red arm that obstructed my path and generally made life difficult for me. It was only then that I noticed the golden bangle that decorated the wrist, recognising it instantly.

Huh, I never thought that Shadow would be a lightweight. He had even less alcohol than I did, if I recall correctly.

Ugh. Too much thinking. Brain hurts.

I was too tired to step over him, so I made do with kicking him out of the way so that I could continue on my quest to find the bathroom in the topsy-turvy mess that was my vision. He made a weird grunt that made me think that I might've kicked him in a slightly sensitive area, but I was reassured when he rolled over and out of my way without any further complaints.

Even if I did hurt him accidently, he deserved it. No one gets in the way of Amy Rose, the –now mature - Warrior Princess of Justice. Especially not when she had a hangover.

After I had found the bathroom, with much difficulty and curses, and freshened up considerably, I decided to go downstairs to make breakfast for the ones who claimed my bedroom as my own (even though I would much prefer to set a garden hose on them. That would be a great way to wake them up- "Oh, hey guys! Thanks for the party last night. Here's the going home gift, I ran out of gift bags.")

To my surprise, two individuals were already in the kitchen, organising a hearty, healthy breakfast for everyone in the house. The white bat, with whom I have a special love-hate sort of relationship with, was scrambling eggs to perfection whilst wearing my pink, lacy apron that I had received as a birthday gift two years ago to the day from Cream.

She giggled as a red-head echidna wrapped his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her over-sized ears. I put my hands on my hips as I coughed audibly, attempting to get their attention before things went too far. It was my kitchen, for Chaos' sake!

Both of them whipped around, startled by my sudden appearance. Rouge visibly relaxed, however, when she recognised me, and instead smirked as she pulled Knuckles' arms back around her waist once more.

"Hiya, hon. You're up earlier than expected."

"My head hurts."

" 'Course it does. You're only a lightweight, after all."

"Shut up."

Rogue only laughed harder, leaving a confused Knuckles' embrace to reach out for the top of my head and ruffle my hair fondly.

"Happy birthday, pinkie."

**A/N In all honesty, I have no idea when Amy's birthday is. I just felt that it would fit the theme of the story. There will be a little bit of OCCness as I haven't read, watched or played anything to do with Sonic in a LONG time, so I'm a little rusty at the moment.**

**This is a wee two shot about Sonamyness, just cuz I can. Sonic will appear next chapter.**

**Sorry for OCC-ness, and I hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first time writing a Sonic fic, and writing in first person, never mind together! So I apologise for mistakes in advance.**


End file.
